Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a display driving circuit that drives a display panel to display an image thereon, and/or a method of operating the display driving circuit.
A display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image thereon and a display driving circuit driving the display panel. The display driving circuit receives image data from an external host and transmits an image signal corresponding to the received image data to a data line of the display panel, thereby driving the display panel. Recently, as sizes and resolutions of display apparatuses have increased, research into various technologies for reducing power consumed by display driving circuits has been conducted.